Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor sporting equipment, e.g., to fishing equipment and accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shade made of canvas, cloth or vinyl or similar material which is supported by a frame structure which is attached to a spring-loaded support arm. The shade, of course, allows a fisherman to be protected from the rays of the sun while fishing. A line connected to the person of the fisherman is attached to a pin in the support arm so that when the fisherman arises from a seated position, the support arm retracts causing the shade to assume a more vertical position which allows the fisherman to assume an unrestrained standing position.